U.S. Pat. No. 4,116,432 teaches a model aircraft with an on-board gasoline engine connected to a post by a three-point connection to cable connected to a rotatable and vertically displaceable ring placed about the post. Feeney does not teach any control of the aircraft. The aircraft starts on the ground, flies upward until the cable reaches an end point of the post and then flies in this position until the engine runs out of gasoline.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,292,705 teaches a model aircraft with an on-board engine with a wire connected to a wing tip and to a post. The post includes a spiral configuration by which the wire is able to move up and down the post. The spiral configuration severely limits the type of movement possible for the aircraft.
Patent GB 1502789 teaches model airplanes connected with respective wires to fixed points on a post. The wire is connected to the wing of an airplane and provides electrical power for an engine in the airplane. U.S. Pat. No. 4,135,711 teaches model airplanes connected to a post by wires supplying electrical power for on-board motors. The wires are connected to the fuselage without touching the wing.
It is known to use a solid, non-flexible rod to connect a model airplane to a central post. In some instances the airplane includes an on-board motor receiving power via the rod and in some instances the airplane does not have an on-board motor and the rod rotates to propel the airplane.